


Nothing But Trouble (Podfic)

by ZigZagLurkSwag (fadafordqt)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Boston Bruins, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadafordqt/pseuds/ZigZagLurkSwag
Summary: Tyler might be the world's most difficult three-year-old.





	Nothing But Trouble (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing But Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/740888) by [ice_hot_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_hot_13/pseuds/ice_hot_13). 



> Second thing I ever recorded. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Posted with permission from ice_hot_13.

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wn6y48gyatdgn4l/Nothing_But_Trouble_Podfic.mp3) (SIZE 107 MBs)

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome. This is only the second thing I ever recorded and it sat on my laptop for a couple years before I finally got around to asking for permission to post and then actually editing the whole thing. I hope you found it worth a listen.
> 
> So many thanks to ice_hot_13 for her permission and her de-aged universe. I love and appreciate both.


End file.
